The present disclosure relates to a mobile device dock including a cradle forming a compartment sized to receive a mobile device such as a phone, a music player, a tablet computer, or the like. In particular, the present disclosure is directed to a mobile device dock configured to couple a mobile device to a passenger vehicle to form a transportation system. The mobile device dock may couple a mobile device to other pieces of equipment to form other systems.